Crazy For You
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: "You're crazy about me. And I'm gonna prove it." "How?" I asked, suddenly worried for what he had planned. "I'm going to make you fall for me." I told myself he would never win, but boy was he persistent... {ROGAN, hints of GECE/TYNKA/DEUCINA} {COMPLETE}
1. 1

_(continuing on from I Do It Up)_

**Crazy For You**

**oOo**

_**1**_

I smiled as I reached the window that I used as an entrance into my best friend CeCe's house. The familiar sounds I always heard when I went there floated into my ears: Flynn playing video games, and, of course, CeCe and her future step brother Logan bickering over something completely pointless. I took a moment to take it all in before stepping through the window and yelling "Hey, hey hey!" at the top of my voice with a smile on my face.

Cece turned away from Logan when she saw me.

"Hey Rock!" she ran up to me and hugged me. Logan just stood there watching us. Things had been quite strange between us since he came back from the 'honeymoon'. We mostly ignored each other now, but I didn't mind. It wasn't like I had any feelings for him or anything. Absolutely not.

"Hey Cece!" I grinned, hugging her back. We pulled apart and Cece shot a glare at Logan.

"What're you looking at, Little Scooter?" she sneered.

"Nothing," Logan quickly glanced at me before going into his room that he would be sharing with Flynn, if and when Georgia and Jeremy got re-engaged..

"Weirdo," Cece shook her head before turning back to me.

"So, Rock, wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow? Mum says I have to bring Logan so we can 'bond' or whatever, but we can just ignore him and go off together!" she said excitedly.

"Sounds great!" I wasn't too happy that Logan would be there, but hanging out with Cece would be fun, as we had hardly done anything together since the 'wedding', "I'll have to ask my mum, but I'm sure she'll say yes!"

"Good!" she clapped her hands and giggled.

"What will we be seeing?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe..." she began to spout off a list of films, all of them either chick flicks, musical or just plain girly.

"Wait, Cece, don't you think these are all a bit girly for Logan?" I interrupted her.

"Who cares about him? He'll probably just fall asleep anyway, and then we can sneak off shopping!"

I chuckled.

"Fair enough then."

"Yay!" Cece giggled once more before her mum walked into the room with her boyfriend and ex-fiancé Jeremy. They had almost gotten married but Flynn had stopped the wedding (which was followed by a little slip up by me accidentally telling everyone about my cheek-kiss with Logan...), but they were still seeing each other and trying to rebuild their relationship.

"Dinner's ready!" Miss Jones announced, and was greeted by unenthusiastic murmurs, "And don't worry, Jeremy cooked it, not me!"

Upon hearing that, Flynn jumped up from the sofa and Logan came running into the room.

"What's for dinner, Miss J?" Logan asked, sitting down at the table. Flynn sat down opposite him, and Cece sat next to Flynn, leaving me to sit next to Logan.

_Great, _I thought. He flashed me a small smile, but I just looked away at Miss Jones, who was sat next to Jeremy.

"Chicken and potatoes," she smiled at him, before going to the kitchen and bringing back the plates. Once we all had our dinner, we began tucking in.

Suddenly, I felt something warm on my leg. Not like pee or anything, but something warm still. I discretely looked down to see Logan's hand on my leg. I gasped and he instantly moved his hand away.

"What's wrong Rock?" Cece asked me. I managed to regain my composure.

"Nothing, Cece. This meal just looks so yummy!" I forced a smile at Jeremy, who returned it.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, before taking another mouthful of chicken.

I picked up a carrot and was about to eat it before I felt something kick me under the table. It was Logan again, and I think he was trying to play footsie with me. I kicked him back and saw him grin out of the corner of my eye. Whatever game he was playing, he was enjoying it thoroughly, and I can't say I wasn't either. His foot nudged mine once more, and so a full blown secret footsie war began. I managed to stop myself giggling so nobody would suspect what we were up to, and I could see he was holding in his laughter as well. Just then, I felt his hand move onto my leg again, and instead of reacting like I had before, I just put my hand on top of his. I don't know why, but for some reason, I liked the feel of his hand touching mine. Not in a romantic way or anything, just because it sorta felt like Logan and I were now friends. Which was good, because I always liked making new friends. Even if it was your best friend's future stepbrother and worst enemy who you may have kissed on the cheek a while back and he may have kissed you back...

**oOo**

**A/N: I decided to start this story as I got such good feedback on It's A Love Story, plus I just really love writing Rogan. This story will be much more different from It's A Love Story (hopefully), and it will probably all be in Rocky's POV. Oh, and the chapters should be longer than the ones in It's A Love Story. Anyway, I hope you'll like this fanfic!**


	2. 2

**oOo**

_**2**_

"Come on stupid, we're gonna be late!" Cece snapped at Logan, who was taking his time buying the train tickets.

"I'm coming, Sissy!" Logan rolled his eyes before turning back to the lady behind the glass, a red-haired, rather large woman who was probably in her late 40's-early 50's, "So how exactly do return tickets work?"

I giggled silently at that.

"Okay, maybe it was a bad idea letting the guy who's probably never actually _been_ on a train get the tickets," Cece marched over to him and pushed him aside.

"Sorry miss, we'll have three two-way tickets," she gave the lady her best winning smile as she handed over the money, to which the lady responded with a blank look (and three tickets). Cece sauntered over to us triumphantly, fanning herself with the tickets.

"Who got us tickets? This girl!" she crowed.

"That's fantastic Cece, but our train arrives in 5 minutes and we're on the wrong platform," I hated to burst her bubble, but I didn't want to be late. The cinema was just a half an hour train ride away and I did not want to miss out on watching Pitch Perfect (admittedly it would be the 3rd time I had seen it).

"Aw man!" Cece grabbed my arm and we sprinted towards the correct platform, Logan not too far behind us.

**oOo**

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have drunk that coke," Cece said and I chuckled, "I really gotta pee!"

"Go then, nobody's stopping you," Logan scowled. I figured his bad mood must be because Cece and I were sat next to eachother which meant Logan had to sit opposite us next to some sleeping old man. Or maybe Cece simply annoyed him just by breathing.

Cece simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare take my seat _Little Scooter_, or I will end you!" she warned before bounding off towards the direction of the toilet. Logan looked to made sure she was gone before scooting over so he was sat next to me.

"Ooooh, you're so dead," I said and he simply laughed.

"Like I'm scared of her," he said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what...?" I asked uncertainly.

"Last night."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Oh come on Rocky!" he said exasperatedly, "Don't you remember? You pretty much held my hand! We played footsie under the table!"

"I remember..." I frowned, "So?"

"So? Friends don't hold hands. Not under the table in secret, anyway," a cheeky grin appeared on his face, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you like me," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I groaned.

"I do NOT like you, Logan," I sighed.

"Oh, but I think you do, I mean, why else would you 'puppy' me, TWICE might I add, and play footsie with me?"

"Because I'm stupid and I should never have done that," I said, kind of annoyed that Cece hadn't come back yet. What was taking that girl so long? "We're just friends Logan, and that's all we'll ever be."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, "You're crazy about me. And I'm gonna prove it."

"How?" I asked, suddenly worried for what he had planned.

"I'm going to make you fall for me."

I rolled my eyes, even though I felt a little nervous about what he was saying.

"You'll _never _be able to make me fall for you, Logan."

"Just you wait Rocky Blue. You'll realise you have feelings for me soon enough."

"You're an idiot," I shook my head in disbelief as Cece came back from the bathroom (finally!).

"What did I tell you about my seat?" she said threateningly to Logan, who held his hands up in defeat and moved back to his seat.

"This isn't over, Rocky," he warned and I gulped.

"What was that about?" Cece asked me, "Why was he next to you?"

"It was nothing, he just.. didn't want to sit next to the old man, and he thought it would be funny to annoy you."

Cece frowned.

"Well it did annoy me. But omg, you'll never guess what?!"

"What?"

"There was a really hot guy on the other carriage and he was so checking me out!" she began to babble on, and I pretended to listen, but really I was worried about what Logan was saying. Could he really make me fall for him? I didn't have any feelings for him, but Logan seemed like a pretty determined guy. Even so, I decided that nothing he could ever do would make me fall for him. He was a _friend, _and that was all he'd ever be, bet or no bet.

Besides, I played to win, and that was I was going to do.

**oOo**

**A/N: Funnily enough, yesterday I actually went on a train to the cinema/shopping centre with my friends. And yes, I did fail at getting tickets, so if I got it wrong I'm sorry!**


	3. 3

**oOo**

_**3**_

"Rocky!" Cece hissed in my ear and I turned to face her.

"What?" I whispered, not wanting to ruin the film for everyone else.

"Logan's asleep! Now's our chance!" She grinned devilishly. I looked at Logan, who was sat next to me to prevent any fights with Cece, and she was right, he was asleep. He made cute little snoring sounds every once in a while, and I suppressed a giggle.

"But the film's not over!" I said quietly.

"So? You've seen it, like, 50 times already!"

"3 times Cece. _3 times!_"

"Let's just go! I can't stand to be in the same room as him for much longer," she pulled on my arm to get me to stand up. Somebody from the row behind us shushed us and I whispered a quick 'sorry' to them.

"I'm not going Cece," I crossed my arms over my chest, "I want to finish this film. And I'm not just gonna ditch Logan."

"Gosh, Rocky, it's like you have feelings for him or something!" Cece spat, "Well, I'm not staying. I'm actually gonna have a fun day in the mall," she stomped off out of the cinema. I watched her leave, feeling upset because of our little argument, but I tried to forget about it as I alternated between the film and watching Logan sleep. Some of his hair had fallen over his eyes and I fought the urge to move it away.

Wait, _what?_

I shook my head as I turned back to the film. There was no way he could have gotten to me already. Our bet had barely begun and I was already having awkward thoughts about him. Just then, I felt a hand on my arm.

"Rocky?" it was just Logan, not some random person like I had feared.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd Cece go?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"She went shopping or something."

"And you didn't go with her?" he sat up properly and stretched a little.

"Nah, she wanted to ditch you but I thought that would be a bit mean."

"Oh. Thanks," he smiled at me and I gave a small smile back, "Zam, you know, this just proves that you like me."

"Does not!" I argued.

"Yes it does! You'd rather stay with me than go shopping with your best friend. Says a lot, don't it?" he smirked.

"It says nothing," I scowled, "In fact, I think I'll go find Cece now!" I started to stand up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"No, stay. I won't make any more jokes," he said softly.

"Okay..." I said uncertainly, sitting back down.

"Thank you," he smiled gently at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I looked at the film, "Jesse and Beca are meant for eachother!" I sighed.

"Nah, Beca and Chloe have way more chemistry," he grinned.

"Are you serious? One shower scene is _not_ chemistry! Jesse and Beca have been through way more together!"

"Yeah, but one moment like that _could _lead to something..." When I realised what he was getting at, I blushed slightly and hoped he didn't notice.

"That's stupid," I said quickly, "Besides, Jesse and Beca get together in the end anyway!"

"Spoiler alert!"

"Well, we all knew it was gonna happen!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!" I laughed as he poked me in the ribs.

"Shut up you two!" the person from behind us hissed and I realised we were being quite loud.

"Sorry!" Logan and I said at the same time. We looked at eachother and I giggled softly.

"You're such a weirdo Logan," I whispered and he smirked.

"You love it really!"

"And you said no more jokes!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, look, let's just watch the film," he said, still with a smile on his face.

"Fine by me."

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was gonna update yesterday but I was sick (literally :P) and the chapter was unfinished then, so I only finished it today. I'm still not feeling brilliant so sorry if it sucks. Also, there probably won't be one tomorrow but there should be one on Thursday (with luck!). Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review, follow& fave! :D **


	4. 4

**oOo**

_**4**_

Needless to say, the train ride home was totally awkward, especially since Logan forced me to sit next to Cece so we could get over our little argument. Unfortunately, I didn't see that happening very soon, as she was making it pretty clear that she was annoyed with me. I wasn't sure whether it was because I'd refused to go with her or the thought of me having feelings for Logan that annoyed her the most (even though I clearly didn't like him...), but I couldn't get it out of her. She was giving me the silent treatment, and it kind-of hurt.

We got off the train and walked to where Georgia was waiting to pick us up.

"Hey mum!" Cece chirped, getting in the front seat next to her mother, instead of going in the back with me like normal.

_Fabulous, _I thought, _I'm stuck with Logan._

"Hey honey, how was your day out?" Georgia asked, smiling gently at me as I slid into the back seat next to Logan, who gave me a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at him and focused on what Cece was saying.

"Oh, it was great mum! The film was so good!"

"What did you go see?"

"Oh, uhh... Pitch Perfect!" she grinned, despite being momentarily caught off guard. She obviously wasn't paying attention during the film at all.

"What happened in it?"

"I don't want to spoil it, just in case you watch it sometime," Nice save Cece. Nice save.

"Oh, okay," I saw Georgia frown slightly. I zoned out as they continued to talk.

"So Rocky," Logan said quietly, distracting me from my train of thought, "How do you like being this close to me," he smirked and I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot around him.

"Horrible," he frowned, "You smell so strongly of man spray and it's disgusting."

"Don't pretend you don't like it," he winked, putting his arm around me. I slid away from him quickly.

"I really don't," I said, holding my nose, "You reek."

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt," he grinned, "You love me really."

"Haha. No," I tried to move further away from him but he moved so close to me our knees were touching, "Just leave me alone to daydream Logan."

"About me?" I jabbed him in the ribs and he simply chuckled.

"Heck no. I'm more likely to dream about... I dunno, _Deuce, _than I am about you!"

"That hurts Rocky," he put a hand on his chest and faked heartache. I rolled my eyes once more.

"You'll get over it."

He chuckled and took out his phone, so I guessed our conversation was over. The silence in the car resumed (as Georgia and Cece's conversation had also ended), but Logan still didn't move away from me. His leg felt nice pressed against mine, but I told myself that it meant nothing. I had not fallen for Logan and I never would.

**oOo**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! I had NO idea what to do with this chapter so it probably sucks as well. But, y'know, it's an update so I suppose it's okay! I will update as soon as I can! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! (And yes I'm feeling better :D)**


	5. 5

**oOo**

_**5**_

Ty pulled me aside as soon as I got home.

"Well?" he asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Well what?" I snapped.

"What happened in the cinema with Logan?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened Ty. Cece was in there with us, if you had forgotten."

"Oh really? Because Cece called the home phone a few minutes ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She sounded like she had been crying."

"Oh..." I glanced guiltily down at the breakfast bar that was poking out of my pocket. Why hadn't I been in when she called? Why was I being such a pig and buying food from a vending machine?  
"Yeeeeaaaahhh," he dragged the word out and I winced, "And when I asked her what was up, she told me _everything _that happened."

"Everything?" I asked nervously.

"Everything. So, why didn't you go shopping with Cece? You have feelings for Logan?"

"No!" I cried, "No way! I just didn't want to leave the poor boy, I mean, he was _asleep_! He would have no idea where we were or anything!"

"So? You still could have left him. He'd have figured it out pretty soon. He's old enough now."

"I wasn't going to leave him Ty. Even though I don't have feelings for him, and even though he's not really a good friend of mine I would never leave anyone alone, even if Cece or even you want me to," I folded my arms and Ty sighed.

"Just... nothing happened between you two, right?"

"Nothing happened, Ty."

"He didn't try to kiss you or anything? Because if he did I swear..."

"He didn't do anything to me Ty so don't worry."

"Good. I don't want to see my baby sister hurt by some freak who needs a haircut," I chuckled at that.

"I'm sure he'd never hurt me Ty, but it doesn't matter anyway, cause I don't like him like that at all."

"Well I'm glad to hear you don't like that jerk. Hug?"

I grinned and hugged him for a second before pulling back.

"I'm gonna go read," I smiled gently and he nodded.

"Oh, one thing. Cece kinda wanted to talk to you..."  
"I'll go round hers now then," I sighed, disappointed that I wouldn't be able to cram in some reading, but then again it was Cece. Reading would just have to wait.

**oOo**

"Hey, hey, hey," I said uncertainly, stepping through the window. Cece ran up to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Rocky, I am so so so sorry!" she cried, "I was so stupid for getting mad at you earlier! You were right, I never should have tried to make you leave."

"It's okay Cece," I pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm not mad at you."

"I'm so happy to hear that!" I felt her smile into my shoulder, "And I was dumb for thinking you like Logan. I mean, who'd ever like that loser!"

"Yeah..." I said, letting go of her. She smiled at me, wiping the tears away.

"I'm so glad we're friends again! Besides, now we can have a sleepover with the rest of the girls!" I grinned at her.

"Sounds good!"

"How about tonight? Logan's having a guys night so he'll be out of our way hopefully," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," I giggled, "Better tell them that the living room is ours then."

"Too right it is! We got chick flicks to cry at!" Cece and I both laughed at that.

"I'll text my mum and make sure it's okay with her," I said, pulling out my phone and sending her a quick message. She replied within about 30 seconds and I smiled.

"Sleepover's on!" Cece jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yay! I'll go call Tinka and Dina!"

**oOo**

**A/N: So no Rogan really in this chapter, but the next chapter should have lots ;) Keep reading and reviewing guys, your reviews always make me smile :D**


	6. 6

**oOo**

_**6**_

"Where on Earth is Tinka?" Cece complained, "She was meant to be here 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh, you know Tinka," Dina said, "She's probably still deciding what monstrosity to wear." I chuckled at that. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Better be her," Cece muttered as she stood up to open it.

"I have arrived!" Tinka announced, strutting into the house. She was followed closely by somebody who was carrying her bags, but they were piled so high I couldn't see who it was, "Bags over there please," she pointed to a corner of the room.

"Nice to see you too Tinka," Cece said sarcastically, "Mind telling us why you're so late?"

"I am sorry, but my brother came back from the old country unexpectedly and I had to go welcome him at the airport," she sighed.

"Wait, Gunther's back?"

"Here I am, baybees!" Gunther shot up and I realised it had been him who was carrying the bags.

"Gunther!" Cece, Dina and I said at the same time.

"Who's Gunther?" Logan asked as he came into the room, followed closely by Flynn.

"I am Gunther!" Gunther cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Woah, dude," Logan chuckled, holding out his hand for Gunther to shake, which he did, "I'm Logan."

"Rocky's boyfriend?" Gunther asked and Logan and I both looked at him in confusion.

"No!" I shook my head, "Why would you think that we're together Gunther?" I asked.

"Just the way you look at eachother," he shrugged, "Anyway, nice to meet you Logan."

"You too bro," they did one of those awkward man fist bump hug things.

"Anyway, I just came out here to tell you girls that we will be needing the living room for guys night," Logan said.

"You mean you and Flynn watching dumb action movies the whole night? Yeah, no, we need the space," Cece said meanly.

"Hey, it's not just me and Flynn! Ty and Deuce are coming, and Gunther can come if he'd like," Gunther nodded at that and Logan smiled somewhat gratefully at him.

"Why would Ty come to your guys night? I thought he had a little more taste than to hang out with you," Cece sneered.

"Hey, we're not enemies," Logan said, "In fact, we get along quite well," Inside, I laughed because I knew Ty wasn't completely keen on Logan. Probably because of what happened between Logan and I... Or maybe it was just jealousy. Either way, I was surprised Ty had agreed to come round, but I realised it was probably to keep an eye on me.

"Whatever, the living room is ours, so you can go now," Cece waved her hand to dismiss him and Logan rolled his eyes.

"_Or_ we could all watch a horror movie together," Gunther suggested.

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Tinka backed her brother up, and Dina nodded.

"It could be fun?"

"Oh, you're just saying that because you wanna cuddle with Deuce," Cece snapped, "Rocky, what do you think?"

"I, um..." I looked at the others for a moment before nodding, "Think it could be okay."

"Ugh," Cece threw her hands up in disbelief, "Fine. We'll watch a film with the _Neanderthals_."

**oOo**

Logan made sure to sit as close as possible to me during the film, which was actually a little annoying, especially since Cece ditched me to go talk to Gunther. It was pretty obvious they had a thing for each other, even before he left, and now he was back I was almost certain they would get together eventually. Deuce was sat with Dina (as expected) and Tinka was near Gunther and surprisingly next to Ty. I found myself wondering whether they liked eachother. Flynn was sat all by himself, which seemed to suit him just fine.

"Don't go in there, don't go in there!" Deuce whispered, scared. Unfortunately for him (and me as well. Scary movies were _not_ my thing), he went in there, and his head was chopped off. I screamed and Logan shifted closer to me.

"You okay Rocky?" he asked, looking a little scared himself.

"I'm fine, this film is just really scary," someone else got killed as I said that and I screamed again. Logan quickly put his arm around me and I looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Luckily they all seemed to be totally absorbed in the film.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I tried to shake his arm off but it just stayed where it was.

"Is it such a bad thing that I'm being nice to you?" Logan asked, putting his other hand over mine and squeezing it, "Besides, you don't seem to like me when I'm flirting, so I thought you might like this side of me."

"Well it certainly is an improvement," I agreed, "But why are you really doing all of this? Trying to make me fall for you?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is it just so you can break my heart?" I prompted, "Are you trying to get a reaction from me, because I don't know what I should be feeling about all of this."

"It's not so I can break your heart, Rocky," Logan said truthfully, "I really, truly want you to fall for me."

He leaned in slowly towards me, like in a romantic movie. I was lying before when I said he smelled bad, he smelled so good, like vanilla and chocolate. _What is he doing to me?_ I couldn't help asking myself that as he leaned closer and closer and...

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ty's voice broke me from my daydream and Logan pulled back abruptly.

"Nothing, nothing was happening," I gabbled nervously. Had Logan been about to kiss me? Was I about to let him?

"Oh really, because it looked like _Long Hair_ over here was about to make his move!" the lights flickered on and I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light.

"N-No he wasn't, you can't prove anything," I argued weakly. Ty grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"You're coming to sit next to me Rocky," he pulled me over to where he had been sitting.

"Why do I have to move?!"

"So he won't try to kiss you again!" Ty motioned to Flynn to turn the lights back off again. As the movie resumed, I found myself leaning back and sighing. _What was going on? _I wondered, _How could I have almost kissed Logan? How could I have been so weak?_

I resolved there and then that I would resist Logan's charms, no matter what he did. I was not going to lose. _Rocky Blue is a winner_, I told myself, _And she is certainly not going to lose either this bet, or her heart, to someone like Logan Hunter._

**oOo**

**A/N: Oooooh! Almost kiss! What do you guys think, will Rocky fall for Logan? Will Logan keep trying to charm Rocky? How long do you think it will take before Rocky admits her feelings? What do you think Logan will do to try and get her attention? You don't have to answer thos equestions of course, I just wanna know what you guys think! Keep reading and reviewing guys! :{D**


	7. 7

**oOo**

_**7**_

"So what was going on last night with you and Logan? One minute everyone was watching the film and the next Ty was flipping out," Cece asked me, taking a sip of her coffee. We were at the mall and had ordered our two favourite things: Coffee and ice cream.

"I dunno, Ty seemed to think Logan was making a move on me," I shrugged, jabbing my spoon into my ice cream, "Stupid really, he wasn't even close to me," I was counting on the fact that Cece hadn't been watching us, otherwise she would kill me for lying to her.

"That's dumb," she agreed.

"Yeah, Ty can be such a drama king," I giggled and Cece laughed as well.

"You can say that again!" I drunk a bit of my coffee.

"Oh, hey ladies!" I almost spat out my coffee when I heard Logan's voice.

"Speak of the devil," Cece muttered and I chuckled.

"You were talking about me?" Logan's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No, not really," I said.

"Yeah, so you can go now, bye!" Cece waved sarcastically and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Actually I need to talk to Rocky," he glared at Cece, "Alone."

"Fine, I get the hint," Cece grabbed her coffee and chocolate chip ice cream and stood up, "You have 10 minutes while I go check out those _cute _shoes I just spotted," she giggled and ran towards the shop window. Logan slid into her seat and I groaned.

"What do you want Logan?" I asked, slightly worried he would try to talk to me about what happened last night.

"Just wanted to ask you a simple question," he shrugged.

"Which would be...?" I prompted.

"Wanna go swimming with me tomorrow?"

"Swimming..." I gulped nervously, "I dunno..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he said.

"Will it be just the two of us?"

"Yep, just you and me, nobody else."

I looked down, biting my lip.

"I really don't know Logan."

"It's not like a date or anything!" he reassured me, "Just two friends going swimming. What do you say?"

I sighed.

"Fine. But no funny business, is that clear?"

"Crystal," he gave me a cheeky grin just as Cece came back over, "I'll text you the details, yeah?"

"Fine..."

"Time's up. Scoot," Cece motioned her hand for him to move and Logan immediately got off the seat.

"See you tomorrow Rocky," he winked and I rolled my eyes as he walked away.

"Why's he gonna see you tomorrow?" Cece asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Uh... just if I come round yours, y'know... he'll see me..." I lied.

"Then why did he wink?" she asked, "Come on Rocky, we both know you're a terrible liar."

"No, I'm being serious!" I said, trying to sound convincing, "I dunno what the wink was about."

"Okay..." Cece seemed unsure but she seemed to believe me, "But _O. M. G_! I have to show you these shoes I just found! They're so cute and a total bargain!" She pulled a pair of light blue heels out of her bag. They had little bows on them and were actually really nice.

"Wow, pretty!" I smiled.

"Thanks! I'm going to wear them on my date tomorrow..." she trailed off, blushing furiously.

"Wait, you have a date? With who?!"

"Um... don't get mad at me okay?"

"I won't. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Gunther..." she bit her lip.

"Really?" I couldn't say I was shocked. It was pretty obvious they liked each other, "That's great Cece! I always knew you two would end up together!"

"It's just one date," she blushed.

"But it could lead to so much more!" I said and she smiled slightly.

"I hope so," she said, "Because I really like him."

"And I know for a fact that he likes you too," I grinned, "And you're gonna have to give me all the details!"

Cece chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I will!"

"Good. Now c'mon!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?"

"To go shopping for a date outfit, duh!"

**oOo**

**A/N: Just a sorta filler chapter but Logan asked Rocky out! Not on a date though, just as friends :P Oh well! I already have the next chapter pretty much finished so it should be up tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**


	8. 8

**A/N: This is actually probably the longest chapter but it's so important it really needs to be! I just _HAD_ to upload this as chapter 8 as 8 is my lucky number! I've had this chapter typed up for a while actually, it was the first chapter I actually wrote cause I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. So this is a _VERY_ important chapter, and you'll see why!**

**oOo**

_**8**_

Naturally, I was rather worried about going swimming. Slightly because it was with Logan, but more because I couldn't actually swim. Oh, and I found it really hard not to pee in pools... Only CeCe knew this fact, as it wasn't something I'd like to share with the world. Still, I was going to try to have some fun at least. Even if it meant not actually getting in the pool...

"Well, we're here," Logan smiled at me and I forced a smile back. I was nervous, no, I was terrified about going swimming.

"Great," I said through gritted teeth. He flashed me another quick smile and started stripping off. Oh gosh, I hadn't realised that he would be shirtless! At least I wasn't swimming, so I wouldn't have to be in my bikini in front of him.

"You gonna get changed?" he asked, pulling his shirt over his head. I quickly sneaked a look at his body. _Not bad_... I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him like that. He was just a friend, nothing more, and this was _**not**_a date.

"Nah, I'm good. In fact, I don't think I'll even swim," I gabbled.

"Why not? Nobody's here," he said, frowning, "You don't have to worry about people staring at you."

"How come?"

"The pool's meant to be closed but I got them to keep it open for another hour, just for us."

"How did you do that?"

"My dad knows the owner. He donated a lot of money to keep this place open a while back, so they kinda owed me."

"Oh, well that's nice of you to do that," I smiled slightly.

"Yeah... so why won't you swim?" I looked down and gulped.

"No reason..."

"There must be a reason!" he pushed.

"Fine! I can't swim!" I snapped, running a hand through my hair.

"You can't swim?" Logan looked shocked for a moment, "Well, don't worry. We don't have to swim, we can just paddle," I smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay..."

"But, you know, you're gonna have to strip off now..." I blushed slightly, "I promise I won't look!"

"You'd better not," I warned jokingly. He rolled his eyes and turned around, and I began to strip off.

"Okay, I'm done," I said and he turned back to look at me.

He mouthed a quick 'Zam,' before shaking his head and beckoning me to the pool.

"Let's get in," he said and I became nervous once more.

"Logan, I don't think I'm ready to do this..."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm really not!" I gasped as he grabbed me by the waist and threw me in the pool. I began to sink like a rock. I tried paddling up to the surface but I was too weak, and the water was filling up my lungs.

"See? You're fine! I told you... Oh man, Rocky?" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**oOo**

I was woken by soft lips pressing against my forehead. My eyes fluttered open, and my heart began to beat quickly when I saw that it was Logan. I felt a spark go through my body and I gasped. He pulled back and took in my facial expression. We were frozen in that position for what seemed like an age before I finally spoke.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I should be asking you that question," he chuckled, "Your heart was beating very fast."

"So? I almost drowned Logan!"

"That's no excuse. I almost drowned when I was 5 but you didn't see my heart going extremely fast when the lifeguard saved me."

I blushed in embarrassment, "It doesn't mean anything Logan."

"Really? Because I thought those sort of things mean you're crushing on somebody," he paused for a second before a mischievous smirk crossed his face, "Zam, Rocky, I knew you liked me!"

"I don't like you!" I went even redder and he just smirked.

"Suuure you don't. That's why your face is so red."

"Is not!"

"Is so," the look on his face made me want to slap him and kiss him senseless at the same time. Wait, what?

"Just... shut up," I muttered. What was this boy doing to me?

"Zam, if you react like that to a little CPR... maybe I should kiss you properly," My jaw dropped wide open. He seriously did not just say that!

"M-maybe you shouldn't!" I shivered, suddenly feeling very cold.

"But maybe I will," he said, and before I could react, his lips were on mine. They were soft and our lips fitted perfectly together. The kiss was gentle yet passionate, I felt the same spark I had felt earlier, only this time more intense. I began kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he massaged my waist. Oh gosh, it was fantastic, just being there, kissing him. Did this mean I liked Logan? I finally decided that the answer was yes. I did have feelings for him. My fingers were tangled in his hair and I felt him smile against my lips. The moment was perfect: perfect guy, perfect setting, perfect kiss.

But all too soon it was over. As he pulled away to catch his breath, one word managed to escape my lips.

"Zam."

That was all I could say before he crashed his lips to mine once more.

**oOo**

I was out of breath when we finally pulled apart. What had just happened? Had Logan and I really just kissed?

I sighed contentedly. How could I have ever denied my feelings for him? It was becoming pretty clear to me that I had already lost the bet by kissing him back.

_Oh well, _I thought, _This is one bet I don't mind losing._

Logan frowned and I felt panicky all of a sudden. Had I done something wrong?

"Logan?" I choked out, "What's up?"

"We should get going," he said finally after a long pause, moving away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go back in that pool, you almost drowned!" he got up and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Well, aren't we at least going to talk about what just happened?" I tried to get up but my legs felt like jelly. I flopped back on the floor in defeat.

"There's nothing to talk about," he avoided my gaze.

"Yes there is!" I grabbed onto something that was on the wall and pulled myself up, "We freaking kissed Logan!"

"It doesn't matter!" he said and my eyes began to fill with tears, "It was a mistake!"

"That was my first kiss!" I cried and his face turned worried, "You took my first kiss from me and now you don't even care! It's just some mistake to you!"

"It was? I didn't realise..."

"Shut up Logan!" I yelled, "This might be just a game to you but it's not to me!" he opened his mouth to talk but I kept going, "Don't you know how this makes me feel? You've taken my first kiss, you made me think you really wanted to kiss me, that you really liked me, but you just wanted to win your stupid bet!" I shook my head in disbelief, "Well congratulations Logan, you've won!" I grabbed my stuff and walked away, but not before turning back to look him straight in the eye, "I've fallen for you."

**oOo**

**A/N: OOOOOHHHHHHH! What's gonna happen between Rogan next? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. 9

**oOo**

_**9**_

"Rocky! Rocky, wait!" Logan tried to run to catch up with me but I ducked inside the girls changing room just in time. Breathing heavily, I leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor, tears still running down my face. I heard him banging on the door but I didn't answer. I would wait for him to finally give up before I went home.

_'The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest...'_

I guess he'd won there.

**oOo**

Once I finally managed to get home, I ran straight to my room, buried my head in my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. Nobody was home, so I was free to cry and yell as much as I wanted. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up. _5 missed calls_.

"_Hey, Rocky, call me! I have so much to tell you about my date! So yeah, call me back!" _That one was from Cece. I sighed and pressed delete. That was the only one that was from her. The rest were from Logan.

"_Rocky, please call me back! We need to talk!" _Delete.

"_We really need to talk Rocky! Call me!" _Delete.

"_I know you're mad at me Rocky but please hear me out!" _Delete.

"_Okay, fine, don't pick up. But if you decide you do wanna talk, I'll be at Crusty's at 5." _I looked up at the clock. 4:30. I could go there and see what he wants, and if he didn't have a good enough excuse for breaking my heart, I would stop all contact with him immediately. It would hurt too much to hold on to someone who didn't feel the same.

**oOo**

Logan spotted me as soon as I walked into Crusty's.

"You came!" Logan stood up and held his arms out for a hug but I flinched away. He sighed.

"Can we just get this over with Logan?" I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly and biting my lip. He sat down and I sat down opposite him.

"Well?"

"Fine. I like you Rocky, okay? More than just a friend..."

"Then why did you say the kiss was a mistake?" I crossed my arms, "If you like me as much as you say you do, it wouldn't be."

"I just... I was afraid, okay?" he ran a hand through his hair.

"What would you be afraid of?"

"Ty would kill me if he found out we kissed! And Cece wouldn't exactly be happy with you either. I thought if I pretended it didn't happen I wouldn't have to face the consequences, and neither would you!"

"Well that's just stupid Logan! You can't escape what you did, you can't escape that we kissed, you can't escape that you hurt me!" I argued, standing up, "You know what? I don't even wanna look at you right now!"

"Please Rocky!" He grabbed my arm and turned me to him but I moved away.

"Tell me the truth Logan, why was kissing me such a mistake? Because right now it doesn't feel like you _are_ telling me the truth."

"I am!"

"No. You're not. This is just cause you wanted to win the bet, isn't it?" I bit my lip so hard I thought it might bleed, "You can't stand losing, so you kiss me and then break my heart. That's how it works, isn't it?" I shook my head in disbelief, "You're such a child, I can't believe I ever thought I could like someone like you."

"You know what? Forget the bet! Forget we even had one! Because this was not about that!" he grabbed my hands tightly, and as much as I tried to remove them from his grip, I couldn't, "Our kiss was not a mistake. What I said was. I should never have hurt you like that, heck, I'm probably going to get killed for breaking your heart anyway so it doesn't matter. I'm so sorry Rocky, more than you could ever know."

I looked down at the floor, before looking back up at him. How could I stay mad at someone who had become so important to me? I liked him, as much as I'd hate to admit it now he'd hurt me the way he did. I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"You can't change what you did... but I forgive you," he smiled, looking relieved, "But... I think we should pretend the kiss never happened..."

"Why?" he frowned.

"Because..." I could feel my heart breaking as I took a deep breath before speaking again, "I think we should just be friends."

He sighed deeply and looked away for a moment before looking back.

"Fine," he looked a little upset but mostly happy that I had forgiven him, "Hug?"

"Sure," I smiled, pulling him into a hug.

**oOo**

That night, as much as I tried to concentrate as I studied, I just couldn't. The words on the page were blurry, and my thoughts kept drifting off subject. As much as I tried, I just couldn't get Logan out of my mind. Had I made a mistake by saying we should just be friends? I bit my lip as I contemplated this thought. I wanted to be with him, but it was probably too late now. _I should just move on_, I thought, _After all, that's what Logan will probably do._

**oOo**

**A/N: Bleh, I don't like this chapter, but at least you (and Rocky) now have a sort of explanation for Logan's behaviour! Oh, and the sorta song quote from the beginning was from Please Don't Leave Me by Pink. It's an amazing song, doesn't really relate to Rogan or this story but I thought the quote kinda did, soo yeah! Next chapter will be up soon, Keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. 10

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated recently, I've just been so busy! This chapter will be quite short, but it's an update so at least that's something! Oh, and the thing about the train tickets, I live in England so I don't really know how it works in America, I just went by what I knew (and even then my knowledge of train stuff is very poor). Again, really sorry about the late update! Onto chapter 10!**

**oOo**

_**10**_

"Hey Rocky!" I looked up from my locker to see the smiling face of Alex Barrett. Alex was one of the best looking and smartest students in the entire school, and I found myself blushing under his gaze.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" I pulled the textbooks I needed for the next lesson out of my locker and shut it gently.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow evening?" he asked. My cheeks went even redder.

"Uh, yes! Yes I am!"

"Great," He flashed me a grin, showing off his perfect white teeth. It was only to be expected that he had great teeth though, as his father was a dentist, "So, would you like to catch a movie with me? Maybe go for some fro-yo afterwards?"

Oh my gosh, was _the _Alex Barrett asking me on a date? Logan's name flashed in my mind and I felt slightly guilty but I shook it off as I nodded eagerly.

"I'd love that."

"Fantastic, I'll pick you up at 6, yeah?"

I nodded once more and he smiled at me before heading off to talk to his friends. I let out a contented sigh and leant against my locker.

_I'm moving on, _I thought happily, _Maybe things are working out for me after all._

Logan must have spotted me, because he bounded up to me.

"Hi Rocky!" he said, smiling brightly. I gave him a small smile and waved.

"Hey Logan."

"Listen, do you wanna hang out tomorrow? We could go and grab a kebab, or go bowling, whatever you want," his smile made me feel guilty, as I knew I had to say no.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I have a date tomorrow night," his face fell as soon as I said that, "Maybe we could reschedule?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine," he bit his lip in disappointment and I looked down, "Who's your date then?"

"Alex Barrett," I answered.

"That guy?" Logan shook his head in disbelief, "Wow, never thought you went for guys like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Never mind," he looked away, "I gotta go study for the test I have next lesson or I'll fail. See you later," he walked away without answering my question and I found myself sighing once more, this time more in frustration. Despite my excitement about my date with Alex, I couldn't help feeling disappointed that it wasn't with Logan.

_Why can't I move on?_

**oOo**


	11. 11

**oOo**

_**11**_

As soon as I had got home from school, I immediately began preparing for my date. I was nervous yet excited. Alex and I hadn't talked very much, but he seemed like a genuinely nice guy and I felt really honoured that he had asked me out. When he knocked on the door, I gave myself a quick look in the mirror before opening the door to see him smiling at me with those perfect teeth.

"Wow, Rocky, you look fantastic," Alex licked his lips and looked over me, nodding with approval.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm to me.

"We shall!" I grinned, linking my arm with his. He smiled at me once more before we left to go to the cinema.

**oOo**

"That movie was hilarious!" I giggled, one hand holding the popcorn, the other entwined with Alex's.

"Definitely!" he agreed, "And it was even better because you were there."

"Aw," I blushed. All thoughts of Logan had been completely erased from my mind. Alex was a really cool guy and it had been fun hanging out with him.

"So how about that fro-yo?" he asked me and I grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good!"

**oOo**

Once we had gone over to the fro-yo place and had got ourselves a table, Alex went up to order for the both of us. I leant back in my seat, tapping my fingers on the table.

"Oh, hey Rocky!" I frowned as soon as I heard his voice.

"Hello Logan," I forced myself to smile as I looked at him, and was shocked to see Katrina from my English class standing next to him, "Hi Katrina? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we're on a date," Logan shrugged and I felt my heart sink in my chest.

"A date?" I choked out. I didn't know why I was acting like this, I was on a date too. Logan had the freedom to choose whether he would date or not, and I guess he had decided to move on, just like I had.

"Yes!" Katrina was obviously very excited and I found myself rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm, "In fact, I think we should go get out fro-yo now, what do you think Logey?" I cringed at her dumb choice of nickname for him.

"Actually, how would you feel about double dating?" Logan gave a sly smile and I realised what he was doing. He was trying to make me jealous! By then, Alex had come back with the fro-yo.

"Sounds good to me," Alex said, smiling warmly at the other couple.

"Great," Logan pulled up two chairs for him and Katrina and sat down, "So, how's your date been?"

**oOo**

All throughout our conversation, I saw Alex looking longingly at Katrina. _Oh great, _I thought, _He likes her too! _Logan, meanwhile, kept trying to get my attention, and I tried my best to ignore him, but I couldn't help but sneak a quick look. He looked so good in his simple checked shirt and jeans, with his beanie covering his hair as usual. I found myself blushing. _Stop this Rocky! You're on a date with Alex! You're meant to be moving on! _

Eventually, Katrina seemed to get tired of the conversation, and she yawned loudly to catch our attention.

"I'm tired. Mind walking me home Logey?" she said.

"Sure," Logan smiled at her and I felt a pang of jealousy as he picked his coat up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rocky," he nodded at Alex (which must have been a goodbye in some secret guy language) before grabbing Katrina's hand and walking out of the fro-yo place with him. I could have sworn that I saw Katrina wink at Alex but I shook it off.

**oOo**

"I had a really fun time with you Alex," I grinned at him as we reached my apartment.

"Me too," he smiled gently at me before leaning his head down and kissing me quickly on the lips. There was no spark like I'd felt with Logan, and it wasn't a particularly brilliant kiss. When he pulled back I couldn't say I was overly disappointed.

"See you tomorrow, Rocky," I waved at him one last time before going into the warmth of my apartment.

**oOo**

**A/N: Because I was late updating, I thought I'd give you two updates in one day! I hope you enjoy!**


	12. 12

**oOo**

_**12**_

"So how was your date last night?" Logan asked nonchalantly, walking next to me as I made my way to my locker.

"Good," I replied, shrugging my shoulders, "I mean, you should know. You were there for a lot of it."

He gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Funny. No, I meant afterwards."  
"He just walked me to my apartment and we said goodbye," I opened my locker as usual and put some of my books back in.

"Did he kiss you?" That question threw me off guard for a moment, but I managed to regain my composure.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Was it just me or did he sound a little jealous? No, why would he? He had Katrina after all.

"Yeah..." I took some books out and closed my locker.

"Did you... you know... enjoy it?"

I bit my lip. Should I lie and say I liked it or tell him the truth?

"It was nice, I guess..."

Logan looked down at the floor and I felt a little bad.

"What about you and Katrina? Did you guys have fun?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah... she's really nice..." he mumbled, smiling slightly.

"Oooh, did you kiss her?" I poked him in the arm.

"No, I walked her back to her place but she just went straight inside," he shrugged, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Aw, well I'm sure you'll go out again," I reassured him slightly unwillingly, just as Cece joined us.

"Hey Rock!" she giggled, before looking at Logan with complete repulsion, "Ugh," she spat, "Rocky, I'm sorry if _that_ bothered you."

"No, it's fine," I said, "I mean, I don't mind talking to him." She frowned slightly at that but said nothing.

"It's cool, I know when I'm not wanted," Logan held his hands up in defeat before walking off.

_Probably to go find Katrina_, I shook that thought off immediately. I was _not _jealous of them being together. After all, Alex would probably ask me out soon and we'd start dating for real. Then I would have no reason to be jealous anyway!

_But you like Logan! _I slapped myself on my head, earning a confused look from Cece.

"Rocky, did you not listen to a single word I just said?" she folded her arms across her chest and I felt really guilty. I had been neglecting my best friend for a stupid jerk! I was such a horrible friend, it was a wonder why Cece put up with me sometimes.

"Uh... can you say it again?"

She sighed dramatically.

"I was just telling you how Gunther asked me out this morning, but whatever you're thinking about is clearly more important than your best friend," she scowled.

"Wait, you and Gunther are dating now?" I asked and her face softened when she saw I was genuinely interested.

"Yes! Isn't this exciting?" she squealed, "Now we can double date!" I froze with fear for a moment, wondering if she'd found out about what happened with Logan, but then I realised she must have meant Alex.

"Oh, yeah! That sounds awesome!" I grinned.

"Great!" she said, just as the bell rang, "Well I'll see you later. If I survive maths with Mr Brown that is," she winked at me and I laughed before we headed off our separate ways.

As much as I wanted to talk to Cece about everything that was happening, I knew I couldn't. She hated Logan way too much for that, and I was sure she'd never forgive me. She knew I'd forgive her about Gunther because I didn't hate him _that _much, but Cece absolutely _despised _Logan_._ I didn't want to admit it, but I knew she'd just never understand.

**oOo**

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! The one about Brits and Americans made me laugh. Believe me, a lot of us are fat and lazy too ;) And where I live is chav land, so not all of us are quite as posh as everyone may think (though apparently I sound quite posh... sigh). Oh, and they're living together because Georgia and Jeremy are back together but not married. Anywhoooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep reading and reviewing guys!**


	13. 13

**A/N: Here's chapter 13! Things are gonna get interesting...**

**oOo**

_**13**_

"Hey, Rocky, can I ask you something?" I turned around, and to my surprise it was Katrina.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I clutched my books tightly to my chest.

"Well, Logan asked me out earlier..." I felt my heart sink, "And I wasn't sure if I should say yes."

"And you're asking me this why...?"

"Well, you guys are pretty close, and I figured you'd know best if I should," she explained, "I mean, he's a great guy and all, but I just don't know..."

"He'd not just a great guy!" I burst out, "He's fantastic, amazing, funny, handsome, kind and caring! You'd be stupid to turn him down," as soon as the words left my mouth I realised what I'd said. I'd basically told her to ask him out, and yet it sounded like I fancied him myself.

"It sounds like _you_ like him..." she bit her lip, sounding uncertain.

"No! I mean, he's a great friend... but I'm sorta with Alex now!" Was it just me or did her face fall when I said that?

"Well, okay then! I think I'll say yes!" she grinned, "Thanks Rocky!"

"Anytime..." I said as she skipped off right towards Logan, who was walking down the hallway towards me. I heard her squealing and I saw him smile.

"Great!" he said, before Katrina pulled his mouth down to meet hers. I had to look away at that point. It felt wrong just knowing that he was kissing her, but I suppressed my feelings as I made my way to class.

**oOo**

I was the first to show up for the arranged double date, shortly followed by Gunther and Cece, who came together. Alex said he'd meet me at the restaurant, but 15 minutes turned into 30, 45 turned into an hour, and no sign of him. I couldn't believe it: I'd been stood up.

"I think I should just go," I sighed, and Cece gave me a concerned look.

"You sure Rocky? We don't mind you staying," Gunther nodded in agreement. He seemed much nicer now that he was with Cece.

"It's fine. Enjoy your evening," I gave a small smile before getting up and putting my coat on, "I'll see you tomorrow Cece."

The rain was only light when I came outside, but it got heavier with every step I took, and I pulled my thin coat tight around me. With only the street lights to illuminate the way, I made my way to my apartment.

As I walked up to the alley I needed to go down, I heard moans of pleasure. Oh great, I would have to walk past some disgusting couple who were probably making out, or worse... The noises stopped just as I reached the entrance of the alley, followed by talking in hushed whispers.

"Do you think they'll find out?" The voice sounded strangely like Katrina, and I couldn't resist peeking. Sure enough, it was her, her arms wrapped around some guy who looked familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was.

"Nah, babe, they have no idea," a small sliver of light fell on his face, and I gasped as I saw who it was.

"Alex?" I whispered to myself, not loud enough that they would hear me.

"Good," Katrina grinned and placed her lips on his once more in a sloppy kiss. I felt sick to my stomach, which was only made worse by the fact that I was wearing a thin coat and was soaking wet from the rain. I couldn't face walking down that alley, I just couldn't, so I ran in a different direction. It would take longer but at least it saved me from seeing my boyfriend and Logan's girlfriend making out.

Suddenly, in my hurry to get home, I crashed into something warm.

"Woah, hey, easy there," a familiar voice filled my ears, and I looked up to see the brown eyes that I was so used to.

"Logan?" I choked out.

"Rocky?"

**oOo**


	14. 14

**oOo**

_**14**_

"_Logan?" I choked out._

"_Rocky?"_

I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey."

"What're you doing out here?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said quietly.

"Never mind. You're soaking!" he looked at me closely in the dim light, "Have you been crying?"

I reached a hand up to my cheek. I hadn't even noticed that a few tears had trickled down my face, smudging my mascara only slightly.

"No..." I lied.

"What happened Rocky?" he asked me, "Was it Alex? I know you had a date tonight. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him..."

"It's not Alex," I found myself sobbing, "Well, it was but it was also something else..."

"What?" he looked quite confused at that point.

"I... um... Alex stood me up..." I wiped away the tears, but more kept coming, "A-and then... I saw him kissing Katrina..."

Hurt crossed Logan's features.

"My Katrina?" It hurt just to hear him say even that, "My girlfriend Katrina?" I nodded, allowing the tears to fall freely.

"Oh my God..." he pulled me into a warm hug. His body radiated heat, even in the cold rain, and I sobbed against his chest. When he finally released me from his tight grip, there was no emotion on his face.

"I'll have to break up with her..." he looked down, "I don't know why I asked her out in the first place..." he muttered. I didn't know what he meant by that, but maybe I was just being stupid. He snapped his head up to look at me suddenly.

"You must be freezing. C'mon, let's get you inside."

**oOo**

Ten minutes later, we were in the warmth of a nearby café. My hands shook as I brought my hot chocolate up to my mouth to drink. Logan kept looking at me with concern in his eyes, but I just gave him a weak smile and he looked away, taking a sip of his drink.

"You know, I'm kinda happy Katrina cheated on me..."

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Because I never really liked her that way. I guess I was just using her to make you jealous..."

I almost spat out my drink.

"You what?"

"Was that out of line?" he bit his lip in a cute way that I found hard to resist, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I smiled reassuringly at him, feeling not only butterflies, but a whole zoo in my stomach.

"Yeah, well..." he looked at me closely for a moment, "Ready to brave the cold?"

I nodded and put my finished drink on the table, along with a small tip for the kind waitress that had served us. We both stood up, and I debated whether to take his hand. I think he was having the same thoughts as I was, because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly as we walked out of the café, with me blushing furiously.

**oOo**

"Well, we're here..." he released my hand as we reached my apartment. They had been entwined the whole time we had been walking home, laughing and forgetting about our cheating partners (**A/N: I had no freaking idea what word to use here so sorry if it sounds weird or wrong...)**.

"Yeah," I blushed nervously, wondering whether he was going to kiss me. Sadly, he just gave me a small smile and a wave before departing. I sighed and opened the door to my apartment.

"You're back a bit early," my mum remarked as I walked in.

"Yeah, well, I got stood up," I muttered, plonking myself down on the sofa.

"What? Oh, honey, I'm sorry," she put her arms around me comfortingly.

"And I saw him kissing Katrina in the alley..." I wasn't even close to crying. I had done enough of that in Logan's arms.

"Aw, Rocky!" my mum seemed lost for words, "You seem to be coping rather well." I shrugged.

"I bumped into Logan and he comforted me..."

"Logan? Cece's stepbrother?" she frowned.

"He's not her stepbrother yet, mum," I pointed out, "And he's actually really nice."

"Ooh, sounds like somebody has a crush!" I blushed even harder.

"Do not!" I sighed, "I'm going to go study," I got up and ran to my room. As much as I tried, I couldn't get the image of Logan's hand in mine out of my head...

**oOo**

I tried to get to sleep, but I honestly couldn't. I was overwhelmed with thoughts and memories. I needed some fresh air.

Pulling on some shoes and a jacket over my pyjamas, I crept out of my room, hoping no-one would hear me. When I was certain it was safe, I opened the front door quietly and went out into the hall, making sure to shut it without a sound. I took the lift down to the ground floor and walked out of the doors and into the cold evening air. The city was so beautiful at night, I had just never fully appreciated it before, but sitting on a cold bench that I found, I found myself taking in things I had never noticed before. I became aware that I was not alone, and my head whipped around to see a dark figure in front of me.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Logan asked, sitting down on the bench, very close to me so his warm body was pressed up against mine. I dug my hands in my coat pocket, blushing furiously.

"Why do you always show up when I'm on my own?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Maybe you're thinking about me so much I just appear," he chuckled, and I pushed him playfully.

"Yeah, right. What are you doing here?"

"I... um... I came to see you," his cheeks shone red in the darkness, and I imagined mine were just as red.

"Why?" The zoo-butterflies were back in my stomach.

"I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you," my heart skipped a beat when he said these words, his amazing brown eyes looking straight into mine, "Rocky, ever since the moment I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever met. I've made so many mistakes, I've hurt you without good reason, but you forgave me. Every time I look at you I can't help but want to kiss you again. I like you so much, I might even love you! I know this is so late, but will you please, please be my girlfriend?"

I honestly felt like I was floating on air at that moment. He said he liked me. He said he _loved _me! I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Logan, I..." I began.

"I mean, you can say no... you don't have to say yes just because I feel that way about you..."

"Logan!" I interrupted, "Of course I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Seriously?" Logan's face lit up and I felt my heart flutter.

"Why would the answer be anything else?" He grinned and gently put a hand on my cheek, and we both leaned in until our lips met in the most fantastic, amazing, perfect kiss ever.

**oOo**

**A/N: Not a huge fan of the ending, but GUYS THEY'RE TOGETHER! Finalllyyyy! When I heard what happened in Love&War It Up I almost cried. ROGAN IS AMAZING WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ASDFGHJKL?! Okay, I'm done. It's my sister's birthday today so yay for her! Happy birthday sis! Anyway, next chapter will probably be up soon. Keep reviewing! 3**


	15. 15

**oOo**

_**15**_

What is love exactly?

In the dictionary, love is defined as an intense feeling of deep affection, but that's not how I see it. In my eyes, love is when you wake up in the morning and that one special person is on your mind. Love is when just a smile can send your heart racing, just a simple look can make you weak at the knees. Love is when you'd sacrifice anything just to make them happy, just thinking about them makes your day a whole lot brighter. When you're in love, you always want to be near them, and when you're not with them, you're thinking about them because you need them and without them your life is incomplete.

If you'd have told me a while ago that I would feel all of these things and more with Logan, I'd have called you crazy. I'd have probably called up the mental hospital for myself just for imagining you said those words. Even when he'd made that bet, I'd have still denied that I had feelings for him.

However, one kiss changed everything.

I began feeling things I'd never felt, not with any other guy. And when I was rejected, I felt like my heart was being smashed into a million pieces.

So I tried to move on. For a while, I was happy with Alex, but I couldn't forget my feelings for Logan.

And then came that one amazing evening, when I finally became his girlfriend. We've been together for just over a year now, and he's been nothing but a kind and caring gentleman. His kisses still give me butterflies, and when he hugs me I can feel the electricity between us. There's no denying it, we're made for each other.

When Cece found out about us, she was furious, Ty even more so, but once they realised that Logan and I were truly happy together, they agreed to accept the relationship. Cece and Gunther are still going strong, and Ty finally got together with Tinka a few months ago, and they've been very happy together as well. Love's amazing, isn't it? It can bring even complete opposites together, like Ty and Tinka, or Cece and Gunther, and make them realise that they're a perfect match. It can even bring two people who have denied their feelings for so long together. Love works in the strangest ways, but they can also be the best.

As a wise man named Dr Seuss once said, _'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams,'_ and that is how I still feel today. Love is such an overused word nowadays, but if you find true love, never let it go, because no matter what, the one you love will always find you.

The End.

**oOo**

**A/N: And that's the end! It's been so fun writing this for you all and reading all your amazing reviews! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I do have some ideas for more Rogan stories, but I have yet to write any. So I'll leave you with this for now, until my next story. Byeeee :)**


End file.
